


A little bit more

by amiyade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward morning after, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Ignis makes a guest appearance at the end, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Porn with Feelings, Prompto has issues, Talking about feelings is hard, especially for Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade
Summary: “I guess you’re right. You are my best friend and we can go and act like nothing happened, or…”“Or what?”“Or you could give me that blow-job you offered yesterday.”DAY 05: Oral || Being pinned/fuckedagainst the wall ||“Holy shit, dude. Did you just make that sound?”





	A little bit more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just a little bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253491) by [ienablu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu). 



> I had this fic for some time now, then I realised it fits today's prompt, so there you have it.  
> It was inspired by ienablu's wonderful piece (go and read it if you haven't before, or u kno go and read it again, 'cause it's great :D). The idea to write a sequel so to say wouldn't leave me alone and it kinda got out of hand...  
> As always kisses and hugs for my lovely beta nightxshade. <3

When Prompto woke up he got aware of three things in quick succession: he was lying on something hard, he was cold and his mouth tasted like something died in it. He opened his eyes and stared up at a ceiling that was familiar yet it took his mind some time to piece together why he was lying on the floor of Noct’s living room.

Ignis called him over to help out with an etiquette lesson that turned into a drinking game. He was supposed to make Noct laugh, which he did because that’s what he does and then Gladio went on to…

He sat up so fast he got a bit dizzy and the contents of his stomach made an uncomfortable jump. He had to close his eyes, taking deep breaths until he was sure his dinner would stay where it was.

_Holy chocobo chick on a stick, please tell me I dreamed up last night and it didn’t really happen!_

As he moved the bottom of his shirt was clinging to his skin and Prompto looked down at the dried mess on himself with a sinking feeling. _No… no nononono_!

A shuffling noise made him look to the side where Noct was sleeping on the couch next to him. He turned in his sleep toward Prompto, looking all peaceful and comfortable, his hair a sleepy mess. Prompto traced his eyes over his features, then to the side of his neck where an impressive hickey also indicated that last night indeed did happen.

Panic rose in him, but he pushed it down, swallowing hard. It was just some weird practice and they were both drunk, it didn’t mean anything, right?

That thought had no right to stung like that. It’s not like he spent a significant amount of time fantasizing about his best friend, doing things he knew would never happen. At least he thought they never would. And now he knew exactly that the hair on the back of Noct’s head was just as soft as it looked, he knew how his pulse felt under his tongue, the face he made when he came. Prompto felt himself flush, but he was unable to look away.

He didn’t even remember when Ignis and Gladio disappeared from the room, only when Noct murmured something along the lines of “fucking finally” and tore Prompto’s belt open, pushing his hand into his pants. Prompto took it as a permission to do the same and a few seconds later they were rutting against each other like… like the horny teenagers they were.

It was everything he wanted and not nearly enough, still a lot more than he ever thought he would get. He should just appreciate it and keep everything else to himself, as he did up until now. He should wake Noct, so they could have a laugh about it, ‘cause they were drunk and what’s a little hand-job between friends, right?

Noct moved in his sleep and Prompto held his breath dreading that he would wake, but he just scrunched his face, batting his hair away from it, but it still fell back. Prompto most definitely did not find that utterly adorable. He felt the need to reach out and brush his fingers along his face, to comb his fingers through his hair, to lean in and press his mouth on Noct’s perfect lips.

That was the moment Prompto bolted; jumping to his feet, he only stopped long enough to put his shoes on and grab his jacket then he was out of the apartment and away. He run almost all the way back to his place.

 

~~~

 

The moment Noctis woke up he wished he didn’t. Even the slightest movement caused a pounding headache and he groaned, turning on his back and opening his eyes slowly. It was blissfully dark in the apartment; someone, Ignis most likely closed the curtains beforehand, so there was only a low light shining through. Carefully he turned his head and he saw the two glasses on the coffee table next to himself. He pulled himself up on his elbow and pushed the blanket off of himself. He reached over and took one of the glasses, drowning it in one go. There were a few pills next to the glass with a note. Noctis leaned a bit forward to see Ignis’ fine writing. Water and painkillers, always the mother hen. Still he was more than grateful and he had half a thought to thank Ignis later as he swallowed the pills. His phone sat not far on the table, so he grabbed that too, then fell back on the couch, waiting for the drug to kick in. The place was quiet around him. Something about that bothered him, but at the moment he didn’t have the energy to figure out what; besides his headache welcomed the silence.

He checked the time on his phone; it was still early, well at least by his standards. There was also a text from Ignis. He stared at it for several moments, pondering whether he should just ignore it for the time being, but in the end with a sigh he opened it.

            **Ignis** : Please call me when you wake up.

Nothing else. It wasn’t ominous or anything. At the thought the events of last night seeped back into his mind and he groaned again, hiding his face in his hands and rubbing it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to Ignis right now, but something didn’t let him ignore the text. Maybe it was the ‘please’. Ignis was always polite, but he only used that word in writing when what he wanted was serious.

After another sigh Noctis raised his phone, tapping on Ignis’ name and putting it to his ear.

_Let’s get this over with._

Ignis picked up at the second ring.

_“Good morning, Noctis. How are you feeling?”_

Noctis held back a snort. “Like I was chewed up by a behemoth and spit out. Thanks for asking,” his voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t have the energy to act proper, especially not after last night, but he pushed that thought away.

_“Do you need anything?”_

“More sleep?” he made it a question even if he didn’t expect a real answer to it. He had actually no idea how much sleep he got since he had no idea when he passed out. That part was distinctly blurry in his mind.

 _“Do you have anything to eat? I could come by and cook later, or bring you food,”_ Ignis offered and Noctis couldn’t help but think that he sounded way too helpful, even compared to his usual self.

“No, I’m good, there should be some leftovers.”

There was a short silence and Noctis could well imagine the frown on Ignis’ face his answer surely caused.

 _“Very well,”_ Ignis allowed, but Noct could hear on his voice that he wasn’t happy about it.

_“I took the liberty of canceling your morning lesson.”_

“Thanks.” He completely forgot about that, but well, he had Ignis exactly for this reason.

“ _Also_ _I was informed this morning that your appointment with the committee was rescheduled to next week.”_

Noctis groaned; on one hand it was nice that he didn’t have to leave the house today, but on the other he already hated that event and wanted it to be over as soon as possible. But still, it was good news; sitting through their bullshit was bad enough, sitting through their bullshit while hungover would have been worse.

“Joy,” Noct said and there was another beat of silence.

“Was there anything else?” Noctis asked, knowing very well that there was and he made sure that Ignis could hear it in his voice.

_“I wanted to apologize.”_

Noctis felt his eyebrows climb up in surprise. “For what?” He had an idea, but he would be damned if he makes this any easier for Ignis.

_“Last night things got a bit out of hand. I never intended it to get so… personal.”_

Yeah, that’s one way to put it. Noctis hummed in acknowledgement, waiting if Ignis would add anything.

_“It wasn’t something we should have witnessed. I’m sorry we put you both through that.”_

Noctis felt a flush climb up on his face and he was glad Ignis wasn’t there to see it.

“Thanks,” was all he could say, then after a deep breath he added: “It wasn’t completely useless, gave me some ideas how to handle awkward situations, _if_ I ever get in one,” he put the emphasis on the ‘if’, “but we are not doing anything like that ever again.” It was true, it was a definitely uncomfortable, but still profitable exercise. At least right up until the moment his self-control completely crumbled under Prompto’s touch. Another wave of heat run through him, but he pushed the thoughts away again.

 _“Agreed,”_ Ignis said after a barely audible huff. A thought crossed Noctis’ mind then.

“Which one of you had the pleasure of bringing Prompto home?” He asked finally realizing that that was what bugged him since he woke up. Ignis was silent for a moment.

_“None actually. We left you both sleeping on the couch.”_

Ah. So the memory of himself burying his face in Prompto’s neck wasn’t a dream. That also explained the blanket that most definitely wasn’t there when they started last night. But then…

“He wasn’t here when I woke up,” Noctis said giving voice to his wondering.

_“Oh. Well, I can’t say I’m entirely surprised.”_

Noctis didn’t know if he was or not. He wasn’t even sure if he was glad, that his friend didn’t stick around or if what he felt was real sadness that Prompto rather choose the walk of shame over facing him sober.

 _“You should talk to him,”_ Ignis offered after what must have been several moments of silence.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, but didn’t say anything else, because sure, he should. But what should he say?

There was another short silence, then he heard Ignis sigh.

_“Get some rest and drink plenty of water.”_

“I know how to handle a hangover.”

_“In any case, since your schedule got cleared for today you should catch up on your correspondences and review your project for that charity event so we can finalize it next week.”_

“Yeah, I know,” Noctis sighed, just a bit annoyed. “I will.”

Ignis let out an affirmative noise. _“Let me know if you need anything.”_

“Thanks, Specs.” He disconnected and dropped the phone on his chest. Staring up at the ceiling he turned their conversation over in his head. The original idea wasn’t altogether a bad one, he hoped the alcohol would dilute the tension between them and make his irritation with the whole thing go away. And it did. Maybe he should be pissed at Gladio to bring up sex at all or more like for involving Prompto in it.

They’ve been friends for years and it wasn’t like he never noticed Prompto. You only needed to have eyes. Besides, Prompto was one of the few who actually treated him like he was a person and not just his title as prince. To Noctis, who always had to mind his behavior in public to be around someone like Prompto, who threw himself into everything with such openness and energy it felt liberating. He could suffer through a whole day of council meetings, if he knew that Prompto was up for a gaming or movie night after. Also with his blond hair, clear blue eyes and his runner physique… Yes, Noctis did notice.

But he had no idea his friend thought about him that way. He didn’t take his offer seriously, not until his own self-control failed him completely. With anyone else he could have done it. Not to react and refuse them, but he couldn’t refuse Prompto. So yeah, he should have been pissed, but considering the outcome, however rushed it was, he felt a lot of things, but pissed wasn’t one of them.

And yes, he should talk to Prompto and he will. As soon as he figured out what he really wanted.

 

~~~

 

Throughout the day Prompto did everything he could to keep himself occupied in order to avoid thinking. He organized his photos twice and made backups, clearing all his memory cards. He cleaned his apartment, even the bathroom, changed the sheets on his bed, did the laundry. He even considered preparing a meal at one point, but that little voice in the back of his mind reminded him the greasy breakfast he got on his way home to compensate the hangover in his stomach. He wasn’t exactly in the right mindset to argue with that voice. But the problem thankfully solved itself as his stomach rebelled against any thought of food.

It was afternoon when he crashed on his couch as the lack of sleep and his nerves caught up with him.

He checked his phone and there was a text from Ignis asking how he felt and whether he needed anything. He spent a good ten minutes trying to ignore it, but in the end he decided if Ignis got no answer he might just worry enough to show up, or send someone to check up on him. So he texted back that he was only tired. Not an altogether lie.

He got a text from Gladio too that only said “ur welcome ;)” with a picture attached to it of Noctis and him snuggling on the couch from last night. He almost threw his phone over the room upon seeing it. 

After staring at the photo for several minutes he had to admit that he was doomed and saved the picture in a folder that was mostly filled with photos of Noct.

There was no word from Noctis. Prompto tried to write him a casual text a few times throughout the day, but he gave up after several minutes of typing and retyping the message. At dinner time he admitted defeat and ceased trying at all. Maybe tomorrow.

The evening came and Prompto was seriously considering going out for a long run. Maybe that would tire him out enough so he would fall asleep and his mind wouldn’t have the chance to circle back around to last night. He was doing such a good job of ignoring it the whole day.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He answered it on principle, but when he opened the door he kind of wished he’d ignored it. In a dark jacket and a baseball cap Noctis stood on his doorstep.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” He congratulated himself for how steady his voice was even if his heart was beating like he run a marathon. Noct shot him an amused look, then raised his hand showing the plastic bag filled with what looked like take out boxes and snacks.

“Regular movie night?” He made it a question and huffed out a small laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Prompto’s face. Yeah right, he completely forgot about that. Noct looked like he would comment, but in the end he just stepped forward and Prompto jumped to the side to let him in. His arm still brushed over Prompto’s chest as he made his way in, and it made Prompto’s breath hitch before he could scold himself. _Get a grip, dude._

He followed Noct into the living room, who already dumped the content of the bag on the coffee table.

“How’s your hangover?” Noct asked and Prompto had to look away as Noct shot him a smirk. He rather made his way to the kitchen to get drinks.

“What hangover?” Prompto shot back and could hear Noct’s amused huff even from there. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water for himself and a soda for Noct. He stared at the bottle in his hand, then at the heap more lining up in his fridge. He _never_ drank those so the only reason he had it stocked up was for Noctis. Prompto felt the urge to beat his head into something hard. He shut the fridge with more force than what was necessary and walked back to the living room.

“You wanna pick up on that series we started last time or start something else?” Noct asked already sitting on the couch and looking comfortable. The cap was gone, so was his jacket and he was wearing a Moogle t-shirt, Prompto noticed.

“What’s with that shirt, man?” He asked as he handled the bottle to his friend and sat at the opposite side of the couch, as far as he could.

“I’m in incognito, I wear whatever I want.” Noct shrugged, opening the soda and taking a sip. Prompto did his best not to stare as Noct licked his lips after drinking.

“Incognito, huh?” Prompto teased and got a low look. “You could make it trending, provided some paparazzo got a pic of you wearing it.” His phone was already in his hand, trying to find a good angle.

“Don’t even think about it.” Noct made a grab for his phone, falling on his side along the couch when Prompto moved his phone away. He looked up at Prompto from under his lashes just as Prompto snapped the picture. He showed it to Noct with a grin.

“Graceful as ever.”

He got an eye-roll as an answer as Noct sat up again. This wasn’t so bad. If Noctis could act like nothing happened, then so could he. Yes, that was the safest course of action for now. He looked at the picture he just took and there was a pang in his heart from the soft look on Noct’s face, but he pushed it down, filing the photo away and locking his phone.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Noct asked again.

“Let’s go on with that series.”

He got an affirmative noise and Noct was already looking it up on the TV.

As the opening credits appeared Noct got up and headed to the kitchen. Prompto looked after him a question on his lips, but it got forgotten as his eyes shifted down on his friend’s body. Prompto’s head snapped back like a whip when he caught himself staring at Noct’s ass.

Shortly Noctis was back, moving in front of him instead of rounding the couch from the back. Prompto pulled up his legs to make sure not to touch him. Heat still hit his face from their proximity even if it was only for a moment. Noct flopped down on the couch, grabbing the take-out boxes and handed one to Prompto along with a fork, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Prompto recognized the box. It was from a place they frequented. The food was delicious, but a total nightmare calorie-wise. Prompto’s stomach made a noise, reminding him that he didn’t eat anything since morning, just as the taunting voice in his mind quipped up too, screaming at him about the consequences if he would eat whatever is in there. Prompto did his best to ignore the voice as he opened the box. To his surprise it wasn’t any of the food Noct preferred, but the grilled vegetables with minimal meat and dressing. It was the lowest calorie containing dish on the whole menu and the fact that Noctis remembered made something clench in Prompto’s chest. Still he did his best not to read too much into it. Probably it was a simple friendly gesture, nothing more.

He tried to distract himself with the show on the TV as he finally started to eat. But even with his empty stomach he only managed to force down a small portion. He was too nervous to eat. When he placed the box back on the table he caught Noct eyeing him with The Look™. It meant Noctis noticed he was barely eating again. It still caused many conflicting feeling in him. The embarrassment was still there, even if they talked about it a lot. And the guilt, that he made Noct worry. And the warm and fuzzy feeling, from knowing that Noctis cared. It made his throat close up, but he forced down another few bites, then promised he would eat the rest later. Noct stared at him for a few moments with those caring eyes, then nodded, turning his attention back to the screen. Noctis believed him, trusted him to keep that promise and that alone was enough for Prompto to actually do so. His heart was beating crazy again and he felt the need to run away, so he stood and stepped to the kitchen to put away the food and get more drinks for them. He spent a few moments staring into the fridge unseeing and taking deep breaths to calm down.  When he went back he mostly felt normal again. He put the drinks on the table and turned his attention to the TV.

It felt almost like any other day, but not quite and that was enough for Prompto to be unable to relax. He fidgeted on his seat, playing with the water bottle before he forced himself to put it down and pay attention to what was going on the screen. But it soon turned out to be futile. He wanted to watch this series for so long now, yet the only thing he could concentrate on was Noctis sitting only a few feet away from him.

From time to time he stole a glance at him and their hands sometimes bumped as they went to grab another handful of chips from the bag at the same time. He was fine during the day, but now that Noctis was there Prompto’s treacherous mind brought back the memories of the touch of Noct’s skin, his moans in his ear. Prompto was grateful when it got dark outside and they didn’t bother to turn the lights on, because at that point he was sure his face had the color of a boiled crab.

And Noct… Noct seemed none the wiser; his attention was fixed on the screen, looking content even if they usually weren’t so silent during watching something. Prompto’s nerves were getting up again. This was a bad idea. He should have made some kind of excuse and ask for a rain-check on their movie night.

The next time he glanced at Noct he was watching him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Prompto looked away. He busied himself with shaking up the bag of chips just so his hands had something to do.

“You wanna talk about it?” Noct’s voice was quiet, yet it cut through the noise from the TV.

“About what?” Prompto asked making sure not to look at his friend at all. Noct let out a sigh and grabbed the remote control muting the TV. The sudden silence made Prompto aware of his heart beating in his throat.

“About what happened last night.”

Prompto’s eyes snapped to him, but he dropped his eyes almost immediately. Noct was wearing a neutral expression. He knew that look, the whole point of last night was that he could maintain that face no matter what. Suddenly he hated that look. He felt the need to wipe it from Noctis’ face. Preferably with a kiss. And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Did he want to talk about it and address that problem? Yes, he did.

“No,” Prompto said, turning back to the screen and trying to guess what was going on without the sound. “What’s there to talk about?”

“Like why you left in the morning?”

Why indeed. Having a drunken hook-up with your best friend was one thing; what he felt once sobered up and in general was something else entirely.

“You pushed me off the couch,” he said just to say something and probably it was even true. He chanced a look at Noct and saw his lips twitch. They stared at each other and the silence made Prompto’s nerves even worse.

“It wasn’t your idea, I get that. And you have all these responsibilities to act all proper all the time and you needed to practice that.” He was rambling, but he couldn’t help it, anything was better than the silence. “And I was drunk and you were drunk and I did offer to play along and it was just that, right? You’re still my best friend and there’s no need to act any different just because I might have this crush on you and—” he closed his mouth with an audible snap. He looked away downright mortified. He didn’t just say that. Gods help him, did he just…? The silence was stretching on and Prompto would have given anything to be somewhere else in that moment. Noctis must have taken pity on him.

“I guess you’re right. You are my best friend and we can go and act like nothing happened, or…” Noct trailed off and Prompto couldn’t bear the silence for long.

“Or what?” he asked looking back at Noctis. He did his best not to think of anything, not to hope, not to guess how that sentence would end.

“Or you could give me that blow-job you offered yesterday.”

Prompto stared at him and Noct stared right back, his face empty.

“Dude, you have no right to say things like that with that face!” His outburst surprised even himself and Noct could only hold his neutral expression for a few seconds before a smile spread on his lips.

“I wanted to try if I could do it. I guess last night was good for something after all.”

“Good for something…” Prompto felt his stomach drop. Whatever expression sat out on his face made an alarmed look cross on Noct’s face.

“Sorry, that came out wrong.” He shook his head and in the next moment he was moving closer. Prompto froze as Noct climbed on his lap.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, the things you said last night.” He placed his hand on Prompto’s face leaning close as the other shifted to the side of his neck and Prompto forgot the breath. “I meant what I said. What about you?”

“What about me?” Prompto choked out and Noct leaned in, brushing his lips along his face.

“Did you mean what you said about having a crush on me? Does your offer from yesterday still stand?” Noct pulled back just enough to be able to look at him with a small smile. His face was in shadows as the only light was coming from the TV behind him, but it was enough for Prompto to see the intensity of his gaze.

“Yes,” it was only a whisper as Prompto didn’t trust his voice. The smile widened on Noct’s lips and in the next moment those lips were against his.

His hands were on Noct’s hips yet he didn’t remember moving them, his fingers digging in as he opened his mouth and Noct’s tongue darted in, making Prompto moan. This was so much better than his fantasies ever were. His hands found their way under Noct’s shirt, then slid up on his back, pulling him closer. Noct rolled his hips making both of them take in a sharp breath.

This was too good to be true, maybe Prompto fell asleep on his couch and was dreaming up all this. But he didn’t even care at that moment because _holy shit_ Noct was sucking on his tongue and Prompto’s hips moved on their own, thrusting up every so often. When they parted both were panting and Noct’s hands left his neck. Before Prompto could complain about it Noctis grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and off of himself. Prompto’s attention was on all the bare skin suddenly appearing in front of him. He placed his hands on his friend’s chest, slowly dragging them down and making Noct moan softly.

“Are you even real?” Prompto muttered to himself. “I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming this all up.”

A chuckle from his friend made him look up and he was greeted by a smirk he only saw on Noct when he knew they were about to do something that would get them into trouble. Not that it ever stopped either of them.

“Then this is the realest wet dream I ever had with you.”

“You often have wet dreams about me?” Prompto asked leaning in and kissing Noct’s neck while he was still grinning. Noct pushed him back just enough to look at him, with a deep breath his face smoothed out and in a perfectly diplomatic tone he said:

“Unfortunately I am unable to comment on that issue at the moment.” He kept his face empty as a grin spread on Prompto’s. It never failed to impress him when Noct did that.

“Nice one. Iggy would be proud.”

Noctis shot him a look. “Can we not talk about Ignis right now?”

“You’re right, we shouldn’t be talking at all.” That said, Prompto pulled Noct back to kiss him again.

True to their words the only noises they uttered were low moans and soon Prompto’s shirt joined Noct’s in the dimension of who-the-fuck-cares. They pressed close to each other and the skin contact made Prompto shiver, it felt so good. Noct was mouthing his neck, his hands wandering on his chest, occasionally brushing over his nipples and Prompto thought that was the best feeling in the world. Well, that and kissing Noct, and touching him and hearing him moan. Noct rolled his hips again and that too was the best, yet not nearly enough.

“Stand up,” Prompto said and after shooting him a questioning look Noct obliged. He grabbed Noct’s belt not letting him go far and sat on the edge of the couch. He looked up and saw Noct take in a sudden breath when Prompto opened his belt. Then he turned his attention to what he was doing, opening Noct’s pants and freeing his cock from his clothes. Prompto groaned at the sight, wrapping his fingers around the hard flesh and giving it a few experimental strokes. How many times did he imagine doing this? He didn’t even know, and it didn’t matter at the moment. Noct let out a satisfied sigh, staring down at him. Prompto looked up again, his lips turning up in a smirk before he opened his mouth and licked the head of Noct’s cock all the while keeping eye contact. Noct’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened as if to say something, but he didn’t have the chance as Prompto swallowed him whole.

Unfortunately his gag reflex kicked in way too soon, so he had to ease out. He pulled back, but didn’t let go of Noct, sucking on the head as he shot another look up at his friend. Noct was staring at him with a downright sinful expression and Prompto felt his own dick twitch in his pants. One of his hands went to Noct’s ass as the other held his dick and he started to move his mouth, dragging his tongue along Noct’s length testing what would make him give out those delicious noises again. Noct grabbed his shoulders, leaning on him heavily when his knees buckled after another attempt from Prompto to swallow as much as he could. It was heavenly. His own dick ached and at one point he had to reach down to palm himself through his clothes, but that was nowhere enough so he reached into his pants, pulling his cock out.

“Are you touching yourself?” The question came from above in a breathy voice and he looked up at Noct, only nodding with his lips still around his cock.

“Let me see you.” Noct pushed at him, so Prompto leaned back, his hand never stopping as he stroked himself in a lazy pace. A small part of his brain felt the need to hide away and for a moment he felt exposed. But the look on Noct’s face as his eyes wandered over him pushed away his insecurities. It was alright, no need to shy away from his best friend.

Prompto could only bear it for a few moments before he moved back with more fervor than before. Noct’s hand slipped to the back of his head and Prompto let him dictate the pace as he thrust forward. First carefully then when Prompto didn’t protest the movements grew bolder, practically fucking Prompto’s mouth. And he let him, holding on to Noct’s thigh and jerking himself off with his other hand.

It didn’t take long for Noctis’ movements to become erratic, his breathing short and shallow.

“Prom…” the sound of his name went straight to his cock. “I’m close,” he sounded out of breath and Prompto chanced a look up. He wanted to see it. Noct’s mouth was hanging open as he panted, thrusting in now with small movements. Prompto eased his jaw for a moment, ignoring the saliva running down on his chin, then sucked harder and Noct crumbled above him.

Prompto wasn’t ready. He struggled for a moment as Noct came, but he managed to swallow most, the sensation just weird enough to be uncomfortable. But in the next moment Noct pulled back and half sat, half collapsed on him, pushing him back and wrapping his hand around his dick. He let Prompto set the pace he needed, only adding some additional pressure, kissing and biting his neck and chest.

“Noct,” his voice got high pitched and he felt Noctis smile against his skin.

“Come on, Prom.” He raised his head and pressed his mouth to Prompto’s in a messy kiss.

“Noct, I…” his voice stuck in his throat. Noctis was staring at him with a smirk and flicked his wrist. That did it. Prompto cried out Noct’s name again as he came, spilling over his hand and stomach. And Noctis stroked him through his orgasm. When Prompto stilled Noct dropped his head on his shoulder, his body going limp above him. For some time they both just panted until their breathing and heartbeat returned to normal.

“You still with me, buddy?” Prompto opted to poke his friend in the side, but then there was a humming noise from Noct that could mean anything.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“You’re not nearly comfortable enough for that.”

“Rude.” Prompto did poke him in the side at that. Noctis let out a yelp that Prompto never heard from him before and he filed away this information for later use.

“Hey, um… could you hand me a tissue from over there? The box should be on the floor.” His hand started to get sticky and he thought he might even need a shower, but that would require for Noct to get off of him and he simply couldn’t have that.

Noctis raised his head looking in the direction Prompto indicated. He looked ready to fall asleep and Prompto had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from commenting on it. He leaned to the side and must have spotted the box of tissues because he reached out, dangerously tilting to the side. Prompto had to grab him so he wouldn’t fall right over the edge of the couch. Surely there was an easier way to get the box, but then he had to get off of Prompto. Noct was obviously not so keen on doing that just yet either. Prompto didn’t mind that one bit. Easy was boring anyway.

The box landed on the cushions next to them and they spent a minute in silence cleaning themselves as best as they could. Prompto was starting to get a bit self-conscious and he was praying that his hand wouldn’t start shaking. He was about to rub his hand clean when Noct grabbed it. Prompto’s eyes snapped up to Noct’s, but his thoughts came to a sudden halt as Noct raised his hand to his mouth. His tongue shot out to lick Prompto’s thumb then he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it shortly before letting it go.

“What are you thinking about?” There was a smirk on his face.

“You,” Prompto answered before his mind caught up with his mouth. “With your lips around my cock.”

Noct’s smirk only grew. “That can be arranged.”

Prompto felt himself flush.

“This is so not fair.” The only answer he got was another smirk, then Noct presented him a tissue and flopped down on the couch next to him as Prompto finished cleaning up.

He slumped back on the couch, feeling boneless. He had a feeling he could fall asleep right there, but the thoughts he tried to avoid all day were back. And some more. He could already feel a different kind of panic rise in him as he turned his head to look at Noct. Who was also melted into the couch and very much asleep next to him.

“Dude, seriously?” Prompto groaned, dropping his head on the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling. The talking had to wait it would seem. He looked back at Noct and felt his pulse jump. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, it looked good on him. Prompto didn’t have the heart to wake him, yet he shouldn’t sleep in that position. He leaned closer, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Noct, you wanna sleep on the couch again?”

“Was thinkin’ about yo’ bed.” He didn’t open his eyes and Prompto knew him enough already to know he was only like ten percent awake. The idea sent a warm wave over him and he had to clear his throat to be able to speak.

“You need to get up for that.”

That caused a frown, but after a few moments Noct let out a soft sigh and he moved, pushing himself up and even without waiting for Prompto he headed toward his room. He was on autopilot and it made Prompto grin. He turned off the TV, grabbed his phone from the coffee table and followed his friend.

When he stepped into his room, Noct already discarded his pants and grabbed Prompto’s hand, pulling him toward the bed. Prompto was too stunned to object or anything so he let Noct drag him under the covers and snuggle close to him. It would be a tight squeeze, as his bed wasn’t so big, but Prompto most definitely wasn’t complaining.

“Got a meeting tomorrow…” Noct murmured as he nuzzled Prompto’s neck. “Need Specs to pick me up…”

“You want me to text him?” Prompto offered as his friend was clearly in no condition to communicate. Noctis just let out an affirmative noise and most likely was asleep in the next moment. Prompto couldn’t even stop the grin form on his face even if he tried to. Which he didn’t. Instead he raised his phone and after a minute of thinking typed out the message to Ignis.

            **Prompto** : Noct asked me to let you know that he’s over at my place and will need a pick up for his meeting tomorrow

He eyed the message for another moment. Was it too obvious? Kinda. But it’s not like Noct never stayed over before. Was he overthinking this? Probably. With a sigh he hit send and turned his attention to his friend who was now effectively wrapped around him. His heart was beating in his throat and he wasn’t sure he’d manage to fall asleep like this, but after a few minutes his phone lit up with a message.

            **Iggy** : I see. I assume Noctis is already asleep and he wasn’t dressed for his meeting.

Prompto remembered the Moogle t-shirt that was somewhere in the living room.

            **Prompto** : nope

            **Iggy** : Understood. I shall be there at 8:30, please try to make Noct presentable by that time.

Prompto couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his lips. He sent back a saluting emoticon and set his phone aside.  He turned on his side and a moment later an arm sneaked its way across his chest. His breath hitched when he felt Noctis behind himself. He could feel his breathing on his neck. Apparently they fell asleep like this last night too, but he had limited memories of that. Now this was… nice.

Still, he couldn’t help, but wonder how long it would last. He wished they talked it out tonight, so his mind wouldn’t drive him crazy, but it was pointless to ponder on that now. Instead he calculated when he should get up tomorrow. He needed to go out for a run, even add an extra lap because of all the chips he ate and they still needed some time to talk. He set his alarm and tried not to fidget much even if he knew that once Noctis fell asleep you could even fire a cannon next to him, he wouldn’t wake. Then also there was the touch of his skin where he pressed himself to Prompto, his breath ghosting over his skin. At one point Prompto decided to hell with everything, he would just enjoy this as long as it lasts.

 

~~~

 

Noctis woke up thirsty, but otherwise surprisingly well rested. He stretched, taking in a deep breath and his elbow hit a wall, sending a painful throb through his arm. His mind, still half asleep tried to make sense of his surroundings; the sheets felt and smelled different and the wall was on the wrong side. Then it occurred it to him that he wasn’t in his own bed. Just as the thought registered he reached out to seek out the warm body that wasn’t there next to him. Again.

He cracked an eye open and took in Prompto’s disappointingly empty room around himself. He raised his head, but when he confirmed that everything was quiet around him he dropped back on the pillow with a deep breath. The fresh detergent smell hit him again, but still under it he could feel Prompto’s scent and he buried his face into the pillow, inhaling deeply. Except from the waking up alone part, he could get used to this.

He wondered what time it was and whether he needs to get up or not. He heard some noises from the rest of the apartment, urging him to get up. As last night ended rather abruptly, he didn’t get the chance to have the talk he came here for in the first place. At least not all of it. Not that he minded how things turned out, he still needed to amend on the lack of talking part.

Just as he stepped out of the bedroom he heard the noise of running water and after a few moments his mind supplied him with the most probable scenario: Prompto had been out on his usual run and now was in the shower. A shower sounded nice. Prompto under the shower sounded even nicer. Thus after a detour to the restroom he made his way to the bathroom, slipping in the door as quietly as he could.

There was already steam building up in the bathroom and Prompto had his back to him, washing himself. Noct’s pulse jumped and he had to swallow as his eyes wandered over his friend’s thin frame. He was all long limbs and wet skin, but Noctis knew there were firm muscles under that skin. He felt the need to reach out and touch him, to run his hands all along his back, down his legs, to bury his fingers in his wet hair as he pulled him for a kiss. Yet he was hesitating again. Like yesterday, when it took him the better part of an hour to work up the courage to make his move.

Prompto turned around, with closed eyes rinsing his hair out and Noct took a sharp breath in. A moment later Prompto opened his eyes and jumped when their eyes locked on each other. His arms flew in front of him, as if to cover himself, but he just grabbed his right wrist, before showing his hands behind himself.

“Dude, you can’t just appear out of nowhere, make some noise when you walk around!”

It made Noct smile. “Sorry,” he said even if he knew he sounded anything but. There was a beat of silence as Noct watched Prompto’s chest rise and fall, his friend’s eyes kept wandering down on him and that reminded Noct that he himself was wearing only a pair of dark briefs.

“Can I borrow a towel?”

The question seemed to surprise Prompto out of his daze and his eyes snapped back to Noct’s face.

“Um… you used that one the last time you were here.” He nodded to the side and Noct saw the towel on the rack from the corner of his eye. He nodded without taking his eyes off of Prompto.

“Your… I mean the toothbrush is still there too,” Prompto almost sounded embarrassed, but Noct had no idea why, he just nodded again. His mind was blank, the only distinct thought he could muster up was now clearer than ever. He wanted this, he wanted Prompto. His indecision from earlier was gone like it was never even there.

With a single movement he pushed down his briefs, stepping out of them and made his way to his friend. Prompto’s eyes danced over his body and Noct saw him swallow, because, well it was evident Noct liked what he was seeing. But in the next moment he reached Prompto, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him like his life depended on it. At that moment is surely felt like it did. Prompto moaned into the kiss as Noct pressed himself to him, the skin contact making him light-headed.

Prompto’s hands were on his back, making their way to his ass and back up again, one ended up in his hair pulling him close as the kiss turned more and more messy. Prompto let out a needy sound and something that could be his name as Noct moved his mouth to his neck, licking and biting his way to his chest.

A hand found its way between their bodies trying to align their dicks together, but Noctis had other plans. He made his way down on Prompto’s chest and stomach, slowly getting down on his knees. When he looked up Prompto was staring at him with his eyes wide, an almost disbelieving look on his face. Noctis smirked before opening his mouth and taking the head of Prompto’s dick.

He’d never done this before, but the memory of last night gave him some ideas, combining that with what he thought would feel good he started to move his mouth in earnest. He was rewarded with a long moan from above when he swirled his tongue around the shaft, humming to himself and enjoying the smooth skin under his tongue. His left hand grabbed Prompto’s hip as he wrapped the right one around the base of his cock taking in as much as he could. A choked sound made him look up, Prompto was staring down at him, his hand pressed on his mouth; there was desperation in his eyes. Noct pulled back, Prompto’s dick slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop and he reached up to pull Prompto’s hand away.

“Let me hear you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Noct…” whatever else he planned to say was lost in a groan as Noctis took him in his mouth again, going as deep as he could. A few moments later Prompto’s hand found its way to Noct’s head, fingers burying themselves into his wet hair. He hummed in approval as Prompto finally let him know what he wanted, he could feel the shiver it sent through Prompto. Whatever reservations he had before they were slowly melting away under Noct’s touch. He started to carefully thrust into Noct’s mouth and didn’t try to silence himself any longer. And damn the noises he made sounded awesome. An especially well aimed move made Prompto curse and Noct tried not to grin. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? How long had Prompto kept silent about his attraction? Why didn’t he say anything? Noct didn’t remember Prompto giving any indication, or maybe he did and it was him being oblivious? No, he wanted to believe that he’d have noticed. Despite Prompto’s straightforward and open personality Noct knew he also could keep things hidden from people. He just wondered why he felt the need to keep this from him. He decided he would make all that time up to him, starting now.

Noctis looked up in time to see Prompto close his eyes and hit his head against the wall.

“Noct, stop… I can’t take… I…” his voice pitched higher and his sentence ended in a moan. Instead of stopping Noct swallowed him as much as he could, sucking on his cock just a bit harder, before letting up.

“Do that again!” The breathless plea made Noct grin and he complied happily. He swallowed him whole again, it was getting easier with every try, then slowly pulled back, sucking as hard as he could. Prompto’s hips jerked and he came with a sudden gasp. It hit Noct’s throat and he had to pull back, spitting it out and coughing a few times to get rid of the foreign feeling in his throat. Well, they’d need to practice that.

“Shit, Noct, I’m so sorry…” Prompto’s voice was small and Noct made an amused huff. He stood with a hiss as his left knee protested against the treatment, but it was all forgotten when he looked at the mortified look on Prompto’s face.

“I didn’t mean to… You okay? I’m so—”

“’S fine,” Noct said with a small laugh as he pressed himself to Prompto, grabbing his hand and guiding it to his groin. Prompto grabbed his dick and Noct let out a moan; now that there wasn’t anything else on his mind, or in his mouth, his own need crashed on him. He needed to get off and soon. Prompto’s fingers closed around him and he started to thrust into his hand with an almost desperate rhythm.

“Noct…” Prompto’s voice was pleading when Noct dropped his head on his shoulder, his hands grabbing Prompto like his life depended on it.

“Don’t worry about it, just make me come,” he choked out then bit down on Prompto’s neck, making him gasp.

“You know, this was… you kneeling in front of me was most definitely the hottest thing I’ve ever saw. Even beats giving you head.”

Noct groaned, the memories of last night flooding his mind. Prompto sucking him off, his mouth hot and wet…

“Gods, Prom, you looked so hot with your lips around my dick.”

He could feel the telltale tightening in his body, he was almost there.

Prompto giggled before saying: “Always happy to serve the Crown.”

Noct snorted, but it stuck in his throat as with his next thrust his orgasm took him. Pleasure rolled through him in waves and he didn’t even care the sounds coming from him. Prompto stroked him through it, only letting go when Noct’s movements slowed to a halt.

Noct slumped against Prompto whose arms came up around him, holding them both up as Noct pressed himself to his friend, their breath slowing down. This was the best feeling in the whole world.

“Why haven’t we started doing this sooner?” Noct asked, nuzzling his face against Prompto’s neck.

“Well, it’s… I mean…” Prompto stuttered. “Can we talk about that later?”

Noct nodded, because there was something in his friend’s voice that told him not to push it right now.

With tremendous effort he moved back, standing on his own feet and doing his best not to think what was waiting for him later that day.

Prompto made a quick job of cleaning himself and moved to the side when Noct stepped under the shower to do the same. Noct kept glancing at his friend as he grabbed a towel, drying himself quickly.

“Breakfast?” Prompto asked while toweling his hair.

“Could use one, thanks,” Noct said, looking away as he realized, that he was just standing there staring at Prompto with a bottle of shower gel in his hand. Prompto beamed at him and wrapping the towel around his hips he bounced to the door.

“I’ll be in the kitchen,” he announced and was gone. Noct shook himself, forcing his mind to concentrate on his tasks for the day and not on the warm feeling that wormed in his chest at the thought of Prompto making breakfast for him.

When Noct emerged from the bathroom he found his clothes draped over one of the chairs by the table. Prompto was busying himself with something at the kitchen counter. He was wearing a white undershirt and grey sweatpants, his hair was still damp, but it was already defying gravity. He must have heard him this time because he looked up and beamed at Noctis. It made his pulse jump.

“Wasn’t easy, but I found your shirt.” He nodded toward Noct’s clothes, then turned his attention back to whatever he was doing.

“Your services are very much appreciated,” Noct said making Prompto snort. Noctis slipped into his clothes, in the back of his mind he wondered if he should have borrowed some clean ones, but decided that they’d do for now. He’d need to change before the meeting anyway.

For a moment Noct couldn’t decide what to do with himself, he felt like he should say something, but he also felt the need to step up to Prompto and wrap him in his arms. Even after everything he wasn’t sure he could do that. In the end he just sat down, blaming his inability to decide on his hunger.

After a minute Prompto turned around and stepped to the table with two bowls in his hand.

“Breakfast fit for a king!” he declared, putting one bowl in front of Noctis. “Hundred percent veggies free,” he shot him a grin before putting down the other bowl and rounding the table to sit opposite to Noct. A moment later he bolted up muttering something about spoons. Noctis looked down and felt his face go into something that could be only described as a stupid grin when he saw the smiling face made out of fruits in the bowl of oatmeal. It was ridiculous, but then why did it make him so happy?

Prompto was back, putting down a spoon and paper napkins on the table. Noct looked up at him, the grin still in its place and Prompto flat out blushed. They stared at each other, Noct’s heart suddenly beating in his throat, then Prompto looked away, slipping onto his seat with a muttered “hope you like it” and started to eat, staring at his own bowl of oatmeal. He was still blushing.

Silence fell upon them as they ate and it was just on the side of being awkward, which was weird. They never had awkward silences, it made Noctis almost regret the last two days. Almost. He ate with automatic movements, not really tasting anything as he was deep in thought. That didn’t help as he started to second guess himself, so he turned his attention to the food instead. When was the last time he ate oatmeal? Had he ever? He couldn’t remember. It wasn’t what he was used to, but it was nice, just a tad sweet and… and he was avoiding the topic they most definitely needed to address.

“So… I guess we should talk about the what now?” Prompto’s voice was uncertain and he stared into his empty bowl.

“I guess yeah.” Noct felt like headbutting the table very hard. _Smooth, Noctis really smooth._ This was so much easier in his head. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

Prompto’s eyes shot up to him; he looked like Noctis suggested him jumping off the top tower of the Citadel.

“I just couldn’t, you don’t get it… you being a prince and all…”

Noct frowned. “What has that to do with anything? You never treated me like a prince, why start now?”

Prompto looked away, picking on the sweatband on his right wrist.

“Yeah, but… Gladio said it, many would want a taste of royalty, but it’s not that… I didn’t want to be just the lucky one who actually scores…” he looked away, face flushing. It took a moment for Noct to catch up on his meaning and when he did he felt himself blush too.

“It’s not…” he had to clear his throat, “it’s not just the sex I want,” he assured Prompto, a part of him relieved. Sure, the sex was great, but he also wanted to just hold him, watch him do everyday things, fall asleep beside him. Even if he couldn’t voice it all, not yet anyway. Prompto’s shoulders relaxed a bit, but he still wasn’t looking at Noctis.

“That’s… good to know. Still, as far as I know there might be even a law against you dating the common folk…”

“What?” Noct couldn’t help the startled laugh, because this was ridiculous. “There’s no such law, and even if there was I wouldn’t care.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re the prince…”

Noct felt the irritation rise in him, he opened his mouth, but Prompto beat him to it.

“It’s not just that. You’re my best friend. Actually you, Iggy and Gladio are like the first real friends I made. And you… you are the most awesome person I’ve ever met and I’m just a nobody. I felt lucky just by being around you. It was enough, should have been enough. I didn’t want to risk all that because of a stupid crush…”

Noct blinked in surprise, not quite believing what he was hearing. Was that how Prompto really felt? Noctis had no idea… Didn’t Prompto know that— Noct shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s not stupid,” that got Prompto’s attention. He looked up at Noct; sitting still, which was unusual from him, but it also showed that he was paying attention. Noctis took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts real quick.

“There’s a reason I call you my best friend. You might have noticed, I don’t have many friends. And even they are... Iggy and Gladio are… I mean we’re close, but it’s also their duty to stand by me and keep me safe, but you… you bounced into my life outside of the Citadel and stayed because of who I am, not what I am. You have no idea what it means to know that I can trust you to be honest with me, to know that you say and do everything without an ulterior motive.” He had to take another deep breath. Prompto was staring at him wide eyed. “Your friendship means a lot to me, but if you want it to be something more, all you have to do is ask.”

Prompto stared at him for a moment then his face brightened. It was like the first ray of sunshine after a day of raining.

“I… does that mean I can date you? Like date date you?”

Noct couldn’t help it, he laughed, relief flooding him. He shook his head. The excited look on Prompto’s face made a warm feeling spread in his chest.

“I don’t see how that would be any different than us hanging out like usual, but yes, you can.”

Now Prompto looked at him in utter disbelief.

“Dude, it’s totally different!” his tone was outright scandalized.

“Prove it.” Noct put his elbows on the table, leaning just a bit forward with a challenging smile. “Ask me out and show me how it’s different.”

There was another stunned silence, before a grin appeared on Prompto’s face.

“Challenge accepted!” he exclaimed finger-gunning him, but a moment later the grin disappeared from his face. “But we can’t just go out in public, won’t there be like the paparazzi following you?”

Noct shrugged. “Maybe, but you don’t have to worry about that. I’ll tell my dad and let the media team handle the rest.”

Now there was an almost frightened look on Prompto’s face.

“You want to tell the king about us…?”

“He’s my dad, Prom.”

“Yeah, but—” he was interrupted by the doorbell, making both of them jump. Prompto looked toward the door, a perplexed look crossing his face, then he jumped to his feet.

“Must be Ignis,” he muttered and hurried to let him in. A wave of disappointment washed over Noct. If it was indeed Ignis fetching him, then his peaceful morning was over and the harsh reality was there to catch up with him. He resisted the urge to groan. Instead he stood from the table, collecting their bowls and dumping them in the sink.

Now that his day had to start, there was no reason to linger around. Also they won’t be able to discuss anything else with Ignis standing at the door. Noctis headed toward the entrance, pocketing his phone that was still on the coffee table and grabbing his jacket and cap.

Ignis was indeed standing at the open door, Prompto lingering around and looking slightly uncomfortable. Noct really shouldn’t have found it cute.

“Good morning,” Ignis greeted him and Noct hummed in response. “Are you ready to go?”

Noct nodded, then looked at Prompto.

“Text you later?” he asked.

“Sure,” Prompto said and he looked like he wanted to say something else too, but Noct didn’t let him. He stepped to him, slipping his hand to the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Prompto went rigid under his touch and Noct really had to fight a chuckle. After a moment he pulled back, giving a smile to his stunned friend, who was too busy with blushing to even react, then Noctis turned to Ignis. There was just the slightest frown around his advisor’s mouth.

“Ready,” Noct announced, shooting a last smile to Prompto and heading out. He allowed himself a satisfied smile while walking to the car.

A few minutes later they were in Ignis’ car, lining up in the morning traffic. Ignis was detailing his schedule for the day, but Noct was only paying half attention to it, his mind was still circling around the concept of why would a date be different. What did people do on dates anyway? Go to dinner, or to the movies or theater? Been there, done that. Or just simply doing something they both liked, right? He did that with Prompto on regular basis, so really what was the big deal about a date anyway? Not to mention, sex on a first date might counted as improper in certain circles, but what about sex before the first date?

“You’ll need to cover that up.” Ignis’ firm voice brought Noct back from his musing.

“What?”

“Your neck,” Ignis said without looking away from the road. Noct pulled down the sun visor, checking himself in the small mirror. Right, the hickey. He personally didn’t care, but it wasn’t about what he cared about or what he liked, not since he was ten. But speaking of which...

“I’ll need a free evening. Preferably this week, but next week at the latest,” Noct said, shutting the visor and leaning back in his seat. Ignis hummed in response, surely running through his schedule in his head.

“I suppose it can be arranged. Do I want to know why?”

“Prompto’s taking me on a date.” It was much easier to say it out loud than he expected. He turned his head toward Ignis. His face stayed impassive, but Noct didn’t miss how his hands tightened on the wheel for a moment.

“I see,” was all Ignis said, but probably his mind was already running through possible scenarios how that could cause problems and was doing a mental damage control. He felt a smirk pull on his lips.

“It’s actually your fault, you know.”

Ignis shot him a quick look, eyebrows raised. “You sound like you’re not satisfied with how the events turned out.”

Now Noct didn’t resist the grin that took over his face. “Oh I am satisfied, don’t you worry, Prompto made sure of that.”

“I didn’t need to know that,” Ignis let out a resigned sigh and Noct had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing out. It shouldn’t have been such a big deal, considering that they watched them technically dry-hump each other not two days ago.

“Blame Gladio.”

“I most certainly will.” Ignis shot him another look, at least it was more amused now than exasperated. “And you might want to thank him.”

Noctis snorted. Like hell he would do that. Gladio would be way too pleased with himself and they would never hear the end of it how he personally was responsible for their happiness. So no, he most definitely will not say thanks to Gladio. At least not out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
